Swallowed In The Ministry
by VenomousBeauty
Summary: Maria is forced to dwell within the Ministry Of Darkness. When The Undertaker desire for a young McMahon is driven overboard, will Maria fight for her way out? Or will she be swallowed within the Ministry? R&R ! Hope you enjoy, folks !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Only my Oc's.

The Undertaker chuckled deeply, pressing the tips of his fingers together. He slowly opened his ever beautiful eyes, letting them steal glances from his stable, the Ministry. They were all good assets to his needs, but there was one he admired the most. She, however, constantly disbeyed him and did not want any part of him at all, but what she wanted didn't matter to him. She was there because she was indeed very beautiful, and made the Ministry all the more powerful by any means.

The 'she' he was referring to, was his darling baby sister, Maria. He smirked, one dimple appearing as he eyed the gorgeous girl. She was busy counting the Strawberries that were given to her by his most loyal, Mideon, to reduce her hate for the people surrounding her. He by all means loved and adored his little sister, but not as much as what he wanted to accomplish; take over the World Wrestling Federation. Ever since they were small children, Maria had always adored strawberries, and even when her memory was erased by Paul, he always knew she loved the fruit. And he wanted to make up for hurting her in the past days.

Undertaker narrowed his eyes as he stared upon her. Maria had a very sad expression written on her face, her naturally bright, beautiful blue eyes (a trait from their mother) were now dull and plain. Her usually bright smile, accompanied with her dimples she got from him, was now pale and pouted softly. Her skin, always bright and glowing, was currently pale and small bags were forming under her eyes. Besides that, she was still beautiful. She had amazingly long, and silky red hair. It wasn't a blood or bright red, it was a decadent dark cherry. She had adopted his mother's sexy figure, perky breasts and wide hips. Undertaker was protective over her, even though he denied. The last time Edge tried to make a pass at her, he found himself with two broken thumbs.

"Maria, dear." Undertaker said darkly, stepping off his throne. Maria sniffled very softly, before drawing her dull eyes upwards. Instantly, when emerald met cobalt, she could feel the strong bond between brother and sister. "Yes, Undertaker?" He could hear the snobbish overtone in her voice, but decided not to acknowledge it.

"You must realize why I force you to do things. You must also realize that you are going to be apart of Ministry for a long time." Maria bit back her pierced tongue, suddenly finding a strong anger burning in her chest. She glared up at her older brother, starring sharp daggers into the eyes he held. "I may be apart of this Ministry, but I will not take part in your game of cat and mouse" She said, plucking at a strawberry.

Undertaker snorted, "Well, isn't it a shame that I don't care what you want?" He left her then, before motioning over towards the two servents. They were both small and the only skin visible was their hands and chins. "Please take Maria upstairs to freshen up. And make sure Miss Serenity is finished as well."

Maria's eyes widened. "What- You told me you weren't going through with this?" She questioned, feeling the servents grab both her arms. He looked at her, "Little sister, I never said such a thing. Now, upstairs. You need to get ready." Before the lovely Maria could protest, the servents were already bringing her to the stairway.

His mansion was humongous to his previous one. This one was dark and barren, made up of black marbel. The windows were large and arched, and he had paintings of a similar brunette painted onto the blue and white glass. The girl on the windows was strikingly beautiful, with the most enchanting blue eyes. There were several stairwells in his mansion, and to keep outside invaders from getting in, he hard large steel gates, wired and complete with jagged edges.

The worst part for the innocent that wanted to be saved, the mansion was located deep in an old forest, surrounded by dark oak trees. A tall and wired fence traveled around the complex, keeping everything at a distance if their was ever a break in. Maria had her own bedroom, quite large with a skyview window. The bed was also terrific. But she despised being here. Her brother, The Undertaker, was nothing more than a cruel and demonic soul. He was demented and sick for craving a girl at 19.

"Hey!" Maria said, barking as she was shoved on her firm keester. She glared icily at the servents as they closed and locked the deadbolt, keeping her in. She sighed and rubbed her bottom, a slight achiness down there. She got to her feet, black heels scarping against the gravel floor, before taking in the sight around her.

"We shall prepare you shortly, my queen." One of the more relevant servants, who's name was unknown, approached. In her hands was a beautiful black gown. Maria looked down at the gown, and hung her head lowly. She was fearing of what was to come later tonight, and hoped that Undertaker had found a different Serenity, and not the pure young soul of Serenity McMahon. She was too young and innocent to be apart of her brother's sick soul, and wished she could do anything to help.

Maria silently agreed, and let the servent strip her of her dark red nightgown.. The material hit the floor, and she stood naked before the large mirror on the wall. The servent then carefully led her into the already drawn bath. She gently lowered herself into the hot water, sighing softly as the beads in the bath were calming her down. The aloe aroma caressed her, as she found herself drifting off into a deep slumber.

Maria woke when a servent nudged her in the arm, signaling her it was time to wake. She did a was told, and stepped out of the bath. Almost immediately, another servent appeared and wrapped her body in a black robe. They sat her down and began to brush and dry out her hair, making it into perfection. They fluffed her hair after it was dry, giving it somewhat of a bounce as it touched her waist. Soon after, they took her into the dressing room, which was very beautiful compared to the rest of the mansion.

"Make it look beautiful..." Maria sighed, standing against the marbel post. The servents nodded and began to dress her, giving her the proper undergarments. She held out her arms, letting them slip the black dress up her body. It was a beautiful gown, all black with black straps. The gown reached below her feet, and the hem was sparkled with silver glitter. Her breasts looked pronounced, pushed up slightly as her cleavage was shown somewhat. They slipped on her flat shoes in case she needed to run, and began to work on her makeup. By the time she was done, her eyes were surrounded by black liner and her lips were painted with a clear gloss.

"Madame, the girl is awaiting your arrival." There it was. The servent had told her everything that let the truth out. The Undertaker did have Serenity with him. When she arrived in the large cell, Maria almost sobbed at the sight of the poor girl. Serenity was lying on an old cott, her body curled up in a fetal position. She was naturally a radiant girl, but now, because of her brother, she resembled an abused child. Her hair looked thin, and she looked frail. Maria was afraid to touch her, frightened that she would break like a fine glass doll.

"Did Undertaker give you permission to release her?" Maria questioned one of the female guards, a raven haired woman in a druid cloak. Fear crossed the woman's eyes, and she shifted. She looked between Maria and the tall, strong male guard, suddenly looking unsure of herself. She then looked at Maria straight in the eyes.

"Yes, madame." Maria turned back to look at the young girl. "Release her, now. Make sure she gets taken upstairs and treated with excellent care." She ordered, bending down to peer at her through the steel bars. The male guard next to her silently watched on, as he was only there to take orders and not to question them.

"But madame-" She started, but Maria stood up quickly. "Release her. I may not be the Lord, but I really don't want to inform Undertaker of how you backtalk." The guard nodded quickly, and opened the cell door. Maria had never used her brother as a threat before, but decided not to think about it. The Acolytes were later brought in to carry Serenity upstairs.

An hour later, The Undertaker summoned Maria to his throne room. She reluctantly made her return to the dim-lighted room, and stood before her brother. He smirked, looking over her newly aquired makeup and gown. "You look stunning. I trust that Serenity is being taken care of?" He questioned, stroking his pointed beard. She sighed and decided not to meet his eyes, as the feeling of oncoming tears were fighting at her.

"Yes, brother. She is..." She noticed the crack in her voice, as did he. He rose one brow, before brushing back the hood of his robe. His face was visibly, revealing he was in need of being cleansed as well. She still refused to meet his eyes, and held her hands infront of her softly. "Is there something troubling you?"

Maria sniffled. "It was... just seeing her in that cell. So broken and abused... Why did you subject her to that poison?" She said, and looked downwards. Undertaker thought for a long moment, not really having an answer to her question. Instead, he summoned a servent, giving her directions on what to do. Small whispers were present as she vanished rather quickly, hurrying off to take care of her task. Maria watched them go, before feeling Undertaker's hands grasp her chin.

"You need not to worry about her. As of now, I must prepare for the ceremony. I trust you will accompany me to RAW? Either way, you don't have a choice." Undertaker let go of her chin, and started off towards the stairwell. Before he ascended upstairs, he stopped and turn to face her.

"Please be ready by noon. We'll be leaving shortly, and I promise you Maria, if you decided to mess things up, you will be punished. But as for now, you have not obeyed me. I will see to it that you are rewarded." Undertaker spoke, before leaving the throne room. Maria stood there quietly, feeling the guilt eat her alive. She didn't want any part of this, but she was not trained, and didn't want to anger the Ministry.

She stood there, before making her exit to her bedroom. As she did, she slipped off her shoes and decided to sleep. It would be good for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Only my characters.

Maria was dreading what was to come. Her heart and soul ached for the young McMahon girl, Serenity. She was an innocent girl, and The Undertaker desiring for her. During her nap, she had envisioned what going to happen. She didn't realize that she was sobbing quietly in her sleep until she was woken by hands gently shaking her. Her blue eyes fluttered open, before staring into a pair of brown eyes. It was Christian.

"Christian?" She said tiredly, and with his help, sat up in her bed. "You are needed in the master bedroom. Lord Undertaker is requesting you." He said, circluar glasses framing his eyes. She nodded, and stepped off her bed. Christian left her then, and she yawned softly, before patting down her dress. Her hair and makeup looked alright, as she must have been sleeping for less than an hour. Yawning once mores ever softly, she made her way downstairs.

Maria was making her way down the main hall when she was stopped by Julia, a childhood friend of the bride. She looked beautiful also, wearing a floor length white gown, with her shiny blonde hair tied up in a bun. Dangling from her ears were a pair of Undertaker shaped earings, which were silver also. Julia was always beautiful to Maria, such a pretty face with smooth lips and a straight nose. "Undertaker is in his room, Maria. Do you know why he called us down here?" Julia asked, her bright eyes glittering underneath the ceiling lights.

"No, but I have a feeling it's for the ceremony." Maria answered, and they both walked in silence down the main hall. When they reached the large double doors, two guards standing by opened the doors, and opened them for the girls. Julia thanked them silently, and they made their way in. Expecting the room to decored in dark lights and goth symbols, it was actually lit properly, and had an aluminous candle shining atop the fireplace mantle.

Undertaker stood near the full body mirror, straightening out his shirt. As much as Maria despised her brother for what he was doing, but evven she had to admit, he was looked amazing. His hair was down and long, straightened as well. He always had beautiful hair. His torso was draped in a black dress shirt, and he had on straight black pants with black shoes. She noticed his robe was hanging ontop of the open closet door, what he'll wear out to the ring. Serenity also noticed a shimmering ring on Undertaker's left hand. He wore it all the time. She wondered what it was for?

"You look handsome, Undertaker." Julia said, though Maria could tell she was fighting off the urge to speak her mind. Julia had also loathed Undertaker, not because of his actions or his statements, but because Serenity was her best friends. Julia was forced into the Ministry when Undertaker decided Serenity needed a companion. At least he was trying to make her comfortable, despite living in a cold cell for two days.

"Thank you, miss Julia. I see you girls made it here without disobeying me." Undertaker spoke darkly, taking his rob in his hands. He walked closer to the girls, standing before them. He literally towered over them, seeing as both Maria and Julia were below the fifth of a foot. He smiled and his eyes settled on his sister. "I called you two here to explain what is going to be happening tonight. Maria, you have took it upon yourself to act out against me, and you will be punished for trying to steer the limo that contained Serenity," He started, and Julia's eyes lowered.

"But, since it was your own fault of why I was able to capture her, I am rewarding you with the task of being my bridesmaid." He spoke, stroking her hair. Maria narrowed her eyes, sudden defiance swelling in her chest. "Mark, as much as I love you, and as much as I wish the best for Serenity, I will not be your bridesmaid. " She had maid her decision. He should have known that she didn't want any part of this, and was willing to fight back against him. Julia's eyes widened, and she looked back and fourth between Undertaker and Maria. Julia knew his name was Mark, but never expected her to say him name.

"Maria, don't make me regret my decision." He tried to reason, but found himself being outspoken to. "You shouldn't regret it no less. I'm your sister. I know we've had our problems because of Paul, and we have since tried to get along, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm willing to take part in this act of kidnapping." She didn't understand Undertaker. If he wanted Serenity, why didn't get just try and get to know her? Then again, he was evil...

"You may have your own opinion on this, but I stand by my decision. You will be the bridesmaid." Undertaker said, turning back to the mirror. Maria felt a vein bulge in her temple, but tried to keep her composure. "And I will keep holding my opinion and my decision. I'm sorry Mark, but you'll have to find another bridesmaid." She said sternly, and went to turn before he stopped her.

"If you do not become my bridesmaid, I will see to it personally that Serenity is locked back in that cell, and that our dear brother Kane will have no other choice but to be forced into an insanitarium." He growled, and her pulse quickened. Julia's eyes widened, not wishing either of those things to happen. She loved both Kane and Serenity with all her heart. Julia faced Maria, in hopes of having her changer her mind.

Maria saw the pleading look in Julia's eyes, but ignored. "Do what you want. I'm not going to take part in any of this!" Maria spoke defiantly, and crossed her arms. Undertaker stiffened, and clasps his hands together.

"I have tried to reason with you. Now I'm giving you a warning. If you don't act in my ceremony, you will be now considered as open season." He said, before slipping one massive arm in the sleeve of his robe. Maria furred her brow together, and stepped closer. "Open season?" She questioned.

"Yes, open season. If you don't take part in this ceremony, and wish to be out and alone, you will be targeted. You will not be protected from threats, violence, even rape. And in your case, I'm sure you're wise enough to know enough about that." He said, and Maria's blue eyes began stinging. How dare he remind her of the past? She still had nightmares of what had become, and what was still haunting her mind. Undertaker noticed the wetness beginning to form in her eyes.

"But, if you choose to stay with my Ministry, and do what is ordered, you will safe within numbers. You will not have to face any challenges by yourself, nor will you be declared open for anyone. Do we have a deal?" Maria's eyes were already glittering with cold tears at her brother's word. Her bottom lip was already trembling as she nodded her head, agreeing to him. "We have a deal, Undertaker." As she responded, she lowered her head to him.

"My sister," He spoke to her, brushing her beautiful hair. "Miss Julia, see to it that Maria is cleaned up before noon. We will be leaving for RAW shortly." Julia nodded, and gently took her friend's hand in hers. She hugged Maria once they were outside of the room, and walked her to one of the restrooms.

_RAW 4/29/99 5:42 pm_

"Undertaker, everything is set up!" The shrill tone of her pudgy's father voice made Maria cringe somewhat. She looked up from her seat in the Ministry's lockeroom, eyeing her father hand a manilla envelope over towards The Undertaker, and she wondered what it held. Her dreary blue eyes traced around the lockeroom, spotting only a few of the Ministry inside; the Acolytes, Mideon and Julia. Mideon was quietly chatting with Mideon about the ceremony, and the Acolytes were silently guarding the door. Julia was quiet, counting the boquet of red roses that were sent to her a little after they arrived at the arena.

"Good, Paul." He responded, motioned for Mideon and Viscera to come to attention, before his eyes settled on Maria. "Have you prepared Serenity?" He knew the question was rhetorical, considering he knew his most loyal, Mideon had careful taken care of her. He wanted no harm to come towards his trophy, as he wanted her to be perfect. "Yes, sir." Mideon bowed before him, his forehead marked with an inked symbol.

Maria was dressed for the ceremony, as was Julia. She stood out like a sore thumb compared the other members of the Ministry, as she was in all white. It was the same beautfiul gown she was wearing before, and was the only dressed in white. She had on while heels too. Maria brushed back a strand of her dark red hair, watching as Undertaker gave the Acolytes orders to bring Serenity to him.

"Mideon is bringing her. Be ready as the ceremony will being in a couple of hours." He spoke towards Julia, who nodded. He did a onceover at the beautiful blonde, eyes taking in her wonderful body. "I can see why Mideon has taken such an intertest in you, child. You are indeed very beautiful." Undertaker spoke, stroking her cheek. Julia's heart stuttered as he touched her, feeling strange. He sensed her discomfort, and grabbed her chin.

"You don't need to fear me. You are not in my sights, yet." He chuckled, and brushed her chin before tucking his hands inside his robes. Julia could feel tears pricking her eyes. She was already frightened by this man, and didn't want to be desired for. Julia bowed her head, not wishing to see his eyes. Maria noticed this, and stood up. "Enough, already? Haven't you done enough damage? You don't need to go chasing after another young girl." She said bitterfly, and Undertaker chuckled darkly.

"Relax. I'm not interested in her. Young Serenity is all I want. And speaking of," Undertaker notioned towards the opening of his lockeroom door. Paul Bearer smiled widely, kissing his daughter's forehead. Maria sighed, and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, watching her pudgy dad shrill even more.

The Acolytes made their way inside, with Serenity McMahon in their hands. Maria's heart nearly broke. She could tell the young girl had been crying, her eyes had given it away. The acolytes had her by her biceps, and were leading her inside. Undertaker smirked darkly, seeing her for the first time since she had put into the cell. And from the looks of his facial expressions, he was very pleased at what was brought to him.

Julia's heart relieved itself as Serenity was brought in, looking unharm and beautiful. The servents at the mansion had done an excellent job in taking care of her. She didn't look anything like she did before. What Maria saw was a sick-looking, and abused girl trapped in a dark holding cell. She now looked radiant and fresh. Instead of the clothes she once wore, a simple t-shirt and tight pants, she now wore a floor length black gown, which was strapless. Her hair was done also, it was straightened and reached her waist. She had simple makeup, but it was dark and broody. Thick black eyeshadow and liner, with peach gloss. A silver Undertaker symbol on a thing silver chain was around her neck.

Maria also never noticed how much of a figure she had, either. Serenity was 19 years old, but her body made her stand out. She had very nice breasts and wide hips, even thought she wasn't very tall. But that didn't change the fact that Serenity was being forced into something she obviously wanted nothing to do with. Maria could remember the night she helped kidnap her from the arena. Even thought it was unintentional, she knew it was her fault. She remembered everything from a week ago, that's how long it had been. Serenity's cries of help as Undertaker drove away in the limo, and her desperate pleadings to be set free when she thrown into that barren cell.

Serenity refused to eat anything. And after two days of nearly starving and taking punishment from the guards, she had given in. She had finally given in and agreed to take part. She must've thought she was being freed, but that wasn't the case. She was obviously tricked, and was now becoming Undertaker's sacrifical wife.

"My, my, how you clean up, my child." Undertaker said to Serenity. She looked directly into his ever emerald eyes, and her bottom lip began trembling. "You are my beautiful prize. You don't realize what you do mean to me, my sweet Serenity." He said, reaching out and gently stroking the side of her cheek with the back of his hand. She trembled softly, and bowed her head, not wishing to look in his eyes. Paul was snickering, seeming to enjoy this.

"I shall finally own the World Wrestling Federation. And most of all, I will have your all for myself." He began to laugh, and Maria felt sick. Serenity couldn't stop the bubbling tears from escaping her pretty eyes, and began crying softly. Seeing the girl cry made Maria's throat constrict, before she finally had enough.

"Can you just stop tormenting her?" She asked, coming over towards them. The Acolytes back away from Serenity as she did. Undertaker smirked. "Maria, you of all people should know what I say is the truth." He said, pulling his hand back.

"Acolytes, Brood, Mideon and Viscera, we're leaving now. I trust that our transport is ready." He pulled his hood back over his face, shielding his eyes. The Ministry members bowed to their master, before beginning to get ready. Julia was grabbed by the Acolytes, and Serenity was taken hand in hand by Undertaker. She was hesistant in following, but had no other choice as sh basically dragged against her will.

As they were walking down the hall towards the main entrance, Serenity was struggling to escape his grasp. "You're-you're hurting me..." She once again started to cry, tears falling down her cheeks. Maria stopped and watched what was going on, but wasn't expecting Undertaker to just smile broodingly. "It's not my wish to cause you harm, but if you continue to resist me, my minions will see to it that it is a daily pleasure for you."

Serenity's eyes were glittering with tears, "Please.. Just let me go." She begged, looking up into his eyes. "Please, let me go.." Fresh tears were falling down her face, and Maria decided to help her. "Just let me guide her." She said, taking the girl's hand in hers, and before she got an answer, began walking away with Serenity. "Good, sister." Undertaker chuckled, and Paul did as well, holding a velvet red book. "God, bless her heart." He laughed, as well as the other members, all accept for Serenity, Maria and Julia, who wasn't prepared for this at all.

As soon as the Undertaker's music blared through the speakers, people in the arena were already waiting for what was to happen. The arena lights faded out to black, which became more difficult for anybody to see. Maria was standing beside Undertaker, and was highly disapproving of putting Serenity down on his symbol. "Can't we just take her out there?" She was growing angrier, and wasn't going to stay calm much longer.

"No. This is my ceremony, and we will not change anything because of your guilty mind!" Undertaker said, pointing a finger in her face. She sneered and crossed her arms, deciding not to watch as Bradshaw and Faarooq tied Serenity down. She wasn't forcibly tied, as her her body match along the shape of his symbol. Their walk to the ring didn't help her mood either.

While the Acolytes, Mideon and Viscera were busily carrying Serenity down on the ramp, she could hear the screams from the fans. She was ordered to follow out after Undertaker and Paul made their way in, and wanted desperately to find help. Julia was walking along beside her as the fans cheered at how beautiful both girls they looked. Jerry Lawler was squealing so loud in his headset, Undertaker was growing irritated. Julia was holding black roses in her hands, a boquet for the bride and groom. Maria was too antsy, she was waiting for the arrival of Stone Cold, hoping he could do something.

Maria was feeling lighthead by the time Undertaker began stroking Serenity's face, and as soon as he went to kiss his bride, the sound of glass shattering erupted throughout the arena. "Stone Cold! Stone Cold!" Jim Ross exclaimed as the Texas Rattlesnake charged the ring. Maria actually smiled when he took out the Acolytes and Viscera. Mideon had pushed Undertaker out of the way, and took a hard chair shot, which sounded sick. Julia's eyes lit up with tears, as she and Mideon had gotten to know eachother.

Maria was smiling brightly when Stone Cold gave both Acolytes a stunner, but her smile fell to an open gasp as Undertaker knailed Austin in the head with the baseball bat. She placed both hands over her mouth watching Austin go down, bloodied from the impact. The wooden baseball bat was now broken in two, and Undertaker was grinning like the devil. Maria had never felt her high hopes being stripped away so quickly. "No!" She smacked her palm against the ring apron. She raked her hands back through her hair, never feeling so drowned.

"By the power vested in me!" Paul was already shrieking into the microphone, breathing hard from nearly jumping out of the ring. Undertaker was also back in as well, his hair in disaray from his hood being knocked down following a right hook. Steve Austin was bleeding and was unconcious, Julia had both hands placed over her chest outside the ring from being frightened, and the rest of the Ministry was lying about.

Maria thought quickly and crawled quickly into the ring, trying not to hurt herself any further since she sprained her ankle dogding Viscera as he was thrown towards her. "Mark!" She knew yelling and fighting back wouldn't get her anywhere, so she opted her begging. Right now, looking pathetic was the only option for her to make this madness end. Serenity was petrified beyond belief, her blue eyes widened as Paul continued to speak.

Undertaker turned and faced Maria, watching her. "Please, Mark!" She was down on her knees, hands clasped together. "Please, don't go through with this! Please Mark! She's just a young girl!" She could feel the build of emotions, and tears were now finally falling down her cheeks. He looked down at her face, watching the cold tears flow, and it suddenly made his desire rise to new limits.

He turned away from Maria, eyes now rolling back into his head. Paul had never looked so happy before in his life. "I may now pronounce you, as the unholy union of darkness, you may now kiss your bride!" Undertaker spoke in gaelic, before leaning down kissing the lips of Serenity.

Maria lowered her head, tears pelting the ring below. She had failed. Paul was laughing wickedly, closing the velvet book. Undertaker pulled back, licking at his lips. Serenity was breathless, her eyes fluttering with sudden desire. She had never been kissed so... passionately before. He turned and faced Maria, looking at her humbled form.

"And now, my bride, it's time that you come home." Undertaker said into Serenity's ear, untying her and lifting her up in his arms. Serenity didn't have the energy to fight back, but instead weakly nodded as she carried out of the ring. Paul Bearer was laughing, following Undertaker up the ramp. The Ministry was now gathering themselves and were leaving as well. Maria was left in the middle of the ring, the camera zooming in on her tear-stained face. She was offically dwelling in the darkness of the Ministry, and she couldn't stop it.


End file.
